


safeword

by pantherophis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Consensual Non-Consent, Dirty Talk, Everybody Fucks Noctis, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Rape Fantasy, Spitroasting, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantherophis/pseuds/pantherophis
Summary: in which Noctis has a shameful kink and everyone indulges him in it anyway because they love him





	

**Author's Note:**

> *puts this here and leaves*

It’s Noct’s turn to choose, and he’s finally built up the nerve to ask for what he _really_ wants.

And he almost immediately regrets it.

Prompto’s eyebrows practically fly off his face. “Dude, are you serious?”

Noctis shoots him a hard glance that confirms _yes, he is serious._

Gladio shrugs, his expression unreadable. “What do you think, Iggy?”

Ignis brings his hand up to his mouth in thought. To Noctis’s relief, he’s the only one who seems to be seriously considering it – which is good because he’s starting to wish he’d never brought it up.

“It’s a surprisingly common fantasy, actually,” Ignis explains, then gives Noctis a reassuring look. “I don’t see why we couldn't do it.”

“So you’re okay with it?” Noctis asks.

“As long as we establish boundaries and you remember your safeword, yes.”

Noctis makes a face. “That’s kind of the problem. I don’t… want boundaries. Just don’t break my arm or anything.”

Ignis mulls this over. “I suppose that’s fine, then.”

Prompto’s jaw drops. “But – that's – ” He touches Noctis’s arm for a moment, then lets go, eyes flickering back and forth between the three of them, not sure what to do. Finally he mutters, “But I don’t wanna hurt you.”

Giving him a soft shove, Noctis murmurs, “I’m asking for it, dummy.”

Prompto whines like a dog trying but failing to figure out what its owner wants. He looks at Gladio, whose spoken the least so far, but he only gives another apathetic shrug.

“Whatever his Highness wants, he gets.” He catches Noctis’s eye with a slid nod. “Are you sure it’s what you want?”

Noctis swallows and nods.

“Words, Noct,” Ignis says.

“Yes, I am, I want it,” Noctis snaps. 

“Alright. Got it.” Gladio leaves the room, followed by Ignis who gives Noctis another nod on the way out. Only Prompto is left behind, still shuffling his feet and staring awkwardly at the floor.

“You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to,” Noctis says.

But Noctis sees the curiosity in his eyes – like he wants to watch, like he wants to understand why Noctis wants this. 

“I don’t want to do a bad thing to you,” Prompto mumbles.

“It’s not a bad thing.” Noctis claps him on the shoulder. “I’m telling you I want it, aren’t I?”

“Yeah,” Prompto says.

Noctis squeezes his arm. “I actually – there’s something I want you to do.”

“Me?”

Noctis averts his eyes. “I kind of, um, want you to take pictures.”

Prompto goes wide-eyed and he makes a choking noise before he realizes Noctis is serious and tries to compose himself. “That’s… that’s really kinky, Noct.”

Noctis grins despite himself and pushes Prompto towards the seat in the corner of the room. “Get out of here.”

“I’m going.”

“And don’t talk.”

“I won’t.” Prompto pauses. “But what if they’re really hurting you?”

Noctis sighs, exasperated. “Safeword.”

“Right. Okay. Shutting up now.”

Noctis turns off the lights and sits down on the edge of the bed. The room grows quiet once Prompto’s initial shuffling is over. In the barest light, Noctis sees his outline in the corner, hears the tiny fumbling noises as he fidgets with his camera. Noctis feels his pulse quicken. Any moment now.

The wind outside rattles the window. The bed creaks slightly underneath Noctis with every miniscule movement. Even swallowing seems like it would be too loud in the overwhelming silence. Prompto’s stopped shuffling. The only thing he can hear is his own breathing.

He shuts his eyes, waits.

Nothing happens.

Noctis isn’t sure how long its been. Five minutes, at least. He’s surprised Prompto hasn’t said anything by now. He can barely make out the light reflecting in his eyes. Adjusted to the lack of light, Noctis can see that he’s sprawled across the chair now, waiting. He wonders briefly if Prompto will have the guts to join in.

The door flies open, hits the wall with a slam. 

Noctis whirls around. Before his eyes can adjust to the sudden brightness streaming in from the hallway, a huge figure thunders towards him. It grabs him by the jaw. Noctis lets out a muffled gasp against the hand crushing his face before he’s thrown backwards onto the bed. 

If Prompto’s startled by the sudden intrusion, Noctis can’t hear it over the sound of blood roaring in his own ears. A massive weight settles on his abdomen, squeezing the air from his lungs. 

He’s vaguely aware of another figure by the door, locking it.

The firm hand is still grasping his jaw. By now, Noctis can guess who it is, but it doesn’t stop the electric shock of arousal that shoots down his spine when Gladio wrenches his jaw and mutters low in his ear, “Shouldn't leave your door unlocked at night, your Highness.”

Noctis barely has time to let out a groan – to assure Gladio, that he’s doing okay – before in one raw motion, he’s flipped onto his stomach with his face shoved into the mattress. Noctis grunts, tries to breathe. Gladio’s weight is on his back now, and he grabs Noctis’s wrists, pinning them above his head. 

Noctis is fighting for breath, his face crushed against the bed, until his head is jerked back, pulled by a fistful of hair. Noctis gasps, sucking in air.

“How you holding up there, Prince?” Gladio rumbles. But before Noctis can even open his mouth, his head is shoved back down, stifling him again. “Don’t answer that. I don’t care.”

Those words go straight to Noctis’s cock. He arches, grinds his hips into the bed without realizing it.

“Do it, Ignis,” Gladio growls.

Noctis doesn’t even have time to wonder what it is before there’s another pair of hands on him. Within seconds, fingers are looped through the waistband of his pants and pulled, carelessly, off his legs. Noctis lets out a muffled gasp. He’s on the verge of really fighting for air, but the thrill of being treated like this is overwhelming. They have a tactile, visual safeword as well as a spoken one – but Noctis doesn’t want to use it. Not quite yet.

His head is jerked up again. Noctis gasps, spit dripping down his lip. Behind him he hears Ignis chuckle – but its not the cool, soft voice he’s used to. This one has an edge – it’s dangerous. It sends a shiver down Noctis’s spine. 

“Careful, Gladio,” Ignis says. “It won’t be fun if you break our toy.”

Noctis shuts his eyes, bites his lip. He gets painfully hard.

“You’re right.” Gladio lets out a one-note laugh. Noctis notices his voice sounds different, too. He gets flipped over again, dizzy from lack of air and being manhandled. He blinks, stares up in a daze. Even Gladio’s eyes look different. His face is cold, his jaw set hard. There’s a cocky smirk at the edge of his lips. He looks predatory. 

“Which hole do you want?” Gladio calls over his shoulder at Ignis, whose footsteps echo lightly as he prowls up to the head of the bed. His gloved fingers take Noctis’s face none-too-gently, turning and angling him, handling him more like an object than a human – which is exactly what Noct wants.

“The pretty one,” Ignis finally says, dragging his thumb over Noctis’s wet bottom lip. Noct shivers.

“Alright.” Noctis grunts as Gladio suddenly hikes his hips up, and his eyes widen in anticipation for what is undoubtedly coming next. “Then I’ll take this one.”

While Noctis is still registering the fact that Gladio is going to fuck his ass, his face is jerked backward by a gloved hand. He swallows hard at the sight of Ignis’s already hard cock waiting for him. Even upside down, Noct can tell Ignis is still completely clothed except for his dick, and for some reason that makes it so much hotter.

Without any warning, Ignis pries Noct’s teeth apart forcefully and a startled noise squeaks in his throat. 

“Careful he doesn’t bite you,” Gladio grunts, and Noctis can hear the smirk in his voice.

Ignis shakes his head. “He wouldn’t dare,” he says simply, before kneeling slightly to look Noctis in the eye. “Would you, my little whore?”

Noctis realizes that the flash of fear and arousal and excitement and pure thrill must have been visible in his eyes, because of the way Ignis hums in satisfaction as he leans back up. Noct didn't reply, but Ignis goes on anyway – doesn't ask permission to suddenly fist his fingers through Noctis’s hair hard enough to hurt as he pulls him forward, makes Noctis sputter and cough around his erection.

“Good angle to throat-fuck him from,” Gladio comments.

“Indeed,” Ignis murmurs, watching from above as Noctis’s lips wrap around his cock. Strands of saliva are already glinting around his mouth and neck from when Gladio asphyxiated him earlier, and Ignis holds in a groan as he plunges deeper into the hot, wet heat of the prince’s mouth. 

The entire time, Ignis is focused on Noct’s hands, waiting for the visual safeword, ready to drop the act and instantly rush to his whim. But when Noct doesn't give it, Ignis sighs inwardly and pulls out before thrusting back into him. Noctis lets out a wet, muffled groan. Ignis can feel the rush of air of his sharp inhales and exhales – Noctis can still breathe through his nose, at least – and Ignis is satisfied with this. The Prince still wants more.

“What are you waiting for?” Ignis asks Gladio, his voice coming out rougher from arousal than he intended. Gladio grins and presses his thumb firmly to Noct’s entrance, making the young man in between them writhe.

“Seems like he’s enjoying this a little too much, if you ask me,” Gladio mutters. He throws one of Noctis’s legs haphazardly over his shoulder as he moves closer. Noctis stiffens when he feels the hot, thick pressure of Gladio’s cockhead against his ass. This causes his throat tighten around Ignis’s dick, making him groan quietly. 

“Let’s see how well the princess can handle two cocks at once,” Gladio says. Noctis, without meaning to, arches his back in response, a nonverbal cue to indicate he’s desperate for more of that. The dirty talk is making him harder than he thought it would, and he can feel his own dick straining painfully in the air. He almost begs out loud before he remembers Ignis is stuffed to the balls inside his mouth. 

Then the pressure. Then the pain. A searing, hot discomfort as his hole is stretched open by Gladio’s cock. His eyes water and he makes a gurgling noise around Ignis as his body adjusts to the intrusion. 

For a moment Ignis’s eyes flicker in a panic to Gladio’s, but he’s gesturing to Noct’s hands. Ignis glances back at them, to where he’s expecting the safeword signal – only for it not to be there.

Ignis grits his teeth. A flash of frustration erupts inside him, but he can’t tell what its directed at. As if in defiance, he starts moving his hips again, pounding into Noctis’s throat. That seems to take the mind off the pain, and Ignis watches the muscles in Noct’s neck ease up on the tension. He can see the sweat beading on Noctis’s chest and collarbone as his hands clutch at the sheets. He’s hot, and he wants it. Ignis has to remind himself of that.

Once the initial shock of pain has passed, Noctis relaxes a little and his hips start twitching. Gladio smirks and pushes further into him, slowly. As Gladio’s dick starts to fill him up, Ignis groans at the sudden rush of saliva pooling in Noct’s mouth. It spills over his lips and makes a wet smacking noise every time Ignis rocks back and forth into him. The obscene noise, along with the musk of sex permeating in the air, and the entire scenario, disgusts Ignis in a horribly sexy kind of way. 

Gladio’s cock is thick, and although Noct has felt it inside of him before, that was with careful preparation and lube, none of which he had this time (per his own request.) He moans, half pleasure and half pain, as Gladio stretches his walls, feeling like he’s being torn apart on the inside. He pulls out a little, and Noctis hears him spit a couple times into his palm and slick himself up before plunging back into his ass. Noctis doesn’t know if its to heighten the vulgar fantasy, or simply give him a slight reprieve from raw fucking, but he appreciates it either way.

Now both Ignis and Gladio have a steady rhythm, spitroasting their Prince into a carnal haze of pleasure. His eyes roll into his skull, his throat tightening around Ignis while his entire lower half clamps down on Gladio like a vice grip. 

Noctis doesn’t realize he forgot about Prompto until he feels a third – small and clammy – set of hands running along his chest. Noctis lets out a muffled noise of surprise.

“Wow,” Prompto breathes, trailing one hand up along his collarbone – making Noct shudder – and up his neck to trace his jawline. Noctis’s heart races in anticipation, especially since Prompto made it clear he wasn’t interested in taking part. “This is a good look for you, Noct.”

Noctis makes a muffled noise in reply. He reaches out with a shaky arm, to touch Prompto, because he won’t (can’t) admit it, but he wants his attention too – 

Prompto snatches both of Noctis’s wrists and Noct, with his head still upside-down and only a dim view of Ignis’s balls, doesn’t realize what’s going on until he feels the friction, of the tightening of rope that now binds his wrists together.

Noctis exhales shakily.

“Nice touch,” Gladio grunts, and although Noctis can’t see, he’s pretty sure Gladio is shooting Prompto a smug grin.

“Thanks,” Prompto says. Noctis shivers when he feels Prompto’s feathery light teasing touch across his nipple, then squeaks out a sharp whimper when he flicks him across the nipple. “We don’t want our captive to get away, right?”

Gladio barks a laugh and he thrusts, hard, into Noctis, which makes Ignis’s cock hit the back of his throat. Ignis hisses in pleasure, running a hand back through his sweat-slicked hair. His voice is hoarse, rough with arousal. “He’s not going anywhere.” Ignis traces the line of Noct’s taut throat, the sensation of his gloves leathery smooth. He leans into Noct’s face, as much as he can from his angle, and mutters, “He’s still got my load to swallow.”

Noctis groans, low and loud. He feels like he’s going to explode. Sensing this, Prompto snatches the base of his cock, holding it tightly. “I can’t believe he’s hard over this,” Prompto says with a nasty laugh Noctis wasn’t expecting. “Who knew the Prince was such a cockslut?”

A massive shudder ripples through Noctis’s body. His back arches off the bed, and the dicks stuffed into either end of him slam deeper, making him whine with need.

He feels the warmth of Prompto’s breath as he leans closer to his ear, tilting his head sideways to make eye contact with Noctis. Prompto’s pupils are blown and his eyes glitter mischievously. Noctis swallows in anticipation – as much as he can, anyway, with a cock stuffed down his throat – as Prompto strokes his neck. Gently. Too gently. 

Then he realizes Prompto is waiting for something. Permission. Noctis almost gets annoyed – he thought he made it clear that the rules were anything goes unless he stops it with a safeword – but then he figures out what Prompto is asking. Prompto’s hand is resting on Noctis’s neck, poised. His eyes, glassy with arousal and shining brightly in the dark, are asking the question without Prompto breaking the scene.

Noctis shudders, then slowly closes his eyes to his friend. Go for it.

Prompto swallows visibly, then – gently at first – starts choking him.

Ignis can barely stifle a groan as the pressure Prompto’s putting on Noct’s throat pushes down on his cock. Prompto grins. “Now he’s really just a fucktoy.”

“You’re damn right,” Gladio grunts, his voice hoarse now as well. Sweat is pouring down his forehead and shoulders, and both he and Ignis look ready to burst. “This slut can’t get enough of our cock. Just look at him. He loves being raped.”

Noctis sobs with pleasure, the sound barely audible under the firm pressure of Prompto’s hand and over the wet slap of skin against skin. The whole room smells like salt and musk and sex, and it’s all Noctis can taste and feel, and his mind’s going black around the edges from lack of air, and he’s about to go fucking mental if Prompto doesn’t let go of his cock soon.

But he needs more. He still needs _more._ Prompto leans off his throat, letting him catch his breath. Noctis leans into him, as well as he can since he’s completely incapacitated, trying to get his attention. Prompto, still playing along, tilts his head. He lazily plays with one of Noctis’s nipples. “Hmm? What does our little whore need?”

Just then Noctis shudders, his eyes rolling into the back of his skull with a high whimper. Prompto’s brows shoot up. “Oh. I see.” He chuckles.

“What's the bitch want?” Gladio says. Noctis instantly tightens around his cock and Gladio hisses.

“ _That_ ,” Prompto says smugly. He leans on one elbow, the other hand still playing with Noct’s sensitive nipple. “He wants to be told what a little slut he is.”

“Huh. Not surprised.” Gladio smirks. He grabs Noctis firmly by the hips and yanks him down further onto his throbbing dick. “Look how much the princess loves having his pussy fucked.”

Noctis lets out a noise that sounded halfway between a moan and a scream. It vibrates around Ignis’s cock, and he grunts, clenching his teeth. The sweat and movement has displaced a few strands of Ignis’s hair, and they fall over his forehead, shaking with every thrust into Noct’s mouth. 

“Move,” Ignis growls to Prompto, who scrambles out of the way. Ignis grabs Noct’s shoulders, like a hawk sinking its talons into its prey, and groans, fucking the back of his prince’s throat to orgasm. When it hits, Ignis sees stars. He bites his lip, squeezing Noct’s shoulders as he empties himself. Noctis doesn’t taste it since it slides directly into his throat, but he feels the hot thick jets of cum as they trickle down. 

Immediately, before the first aftershocks are even over, Ignis pulls out. Noctis swallows, then gasps and sputters for air. Flashes of white burst behind his eyes as he finally gets enough oxygen again.

“God, fuck,” he rasps, breathlessly.

“Don’t mouth off,” Gladio snarls. Noctis, who had forgotten his place for a single moment, snaps to attention and shuts up.

Knowing Noct wants the fantasy to be unbroken until everyone is done and spent, Ignis scoops him up under the armpits and props him up to ride Gladio. He presses against Noct’s back, acting as both a support and a blocked “escape” route. His mouth free now, Noctis cries out, moans and whimpers and tiny indescribable noises of pleasure spilling from his lips as it all overwhelms him. 

Having waited until he had a decent amount of air in his lungs, Prompto suddenly takes Noct by the jaw, and crushes their mouths together. Prompto slips his tongue forcefully past Noctis’s lips, making him moan at the hot wet contact. Noct still tastes like Ignis, and Prompto savours their intermingled sweet and salty taste, sucking on Noct’s tongue. Noctis whimpers – he loves when any of them take control, but especially Prompto. He melts against Ignis, who is the only thing keeping him from falling. 

Still making out with him, Prompto takes Noct’s still-bound hands and presses them against the hard bulge in his pants. Prompto inadvertently groans at the contact – Noct guesses he’s too far gone to control himself that much. As they kiss languidly, Noctis turns his hands as best he can and touches Prompto through the fabric. Every thrust of Gladio’s cock rattles Noct, and his hands rhythmically brush up against Prompto’s straining dick without even having to move. 

“Fuck,” Prompto mumbles against Noctis’s mouth. They're both panting and breathless and on the edge of bursting. 

“Prompto,” Ignis says suddenly, his eyes clear and glinting. He rests his chin on Noct’s shoulder so that his breath ghosts across his neck. “It’s not fair that you haven’t gotten to fuck the prince, isn’t it?”

Noctis groans just at hearing Ignis mutter such a vulgar word into ear. Prompto, still sloppily making out with Noct, laughs breathlessly and mumbles, “No, it’s not.” He pulls away slowly, leaving a trail of saliva bridging the gap between them before he licks his lips. “But I’m already busy with his pretty mouth. His hands can do the work this time.”

“Pretty indeed,” Ignis murmurs. Having gotten some of his energy back, he’s all too happy to mutter dirty things in his prince’s ear. “What do you say? Are you going to be a good little whore and jerk Prompto off without those wrist restraints?”

Noctis moans a desperate “yes” into Prompto’s mouth.

Seeing as Prompto is busy, Ignis does the favor of reaching down to undo the rope ties. They fall away, leaving a red friction burn behind on Noctis’s pale wrists.

Frantically, Noct’s hands scramble for Prompto’s still-clothed cock, tracing its outline and palming it. Prompto whines and bucks into the touch. They’re both too desperate to get the fabric out of the way until the last second, when Noctis all but rips his zipper off trying to get to the prize underneath. When his shaky fingers find Prompto’s hot sensitive flesh, they both moan and whimper into each other’s mouths.  
Gladio thrusts into Noctis roughly, making his hands tighten in surprise around Prompto, who isn’t bothering to stifle his whines of pleasure anymore. 

Meanwhile, Ignis is gently biting and licking the side of Noct’s neck. He feels Noctis stiffen, every muscle in his body go taut. He knows he’s close. Ignis catches Gladio’s eye, gestures to the two younger men still making out, then gives him a miniscule nod. Gladio understands even without words.

Gladio pulls back, letting his cock slip most of the way out of Noctis, leaving him gaping in its wake. Noct whines at the sudden loss of heat and pressure and, forgetting himself again, is about to mouth off before Gladio grabs him by the hips and ploughs into him. Noctis lets out a shrieking sob as Gladio’s cock slams a white-hot bundle of nerves, making everything in his mind go blank. His fingers twitch and curl around Prompto – who is close to the edge, anyway – and hearing the unholy moan spill from Noct’s lips is enough to push him over. 

“ _Noct_ – ah – ” Prompto whimpers, still kissing at the corners of his lips as the cums, thoroughly coating Noct’s hands. He shudders and collapses, his face buried in Noctis’s other shoulder. He lets go of his grip on the base of Noct’s dick, instead slowly, lazily, pumping him while waiting for Gladio to finish.

Finally, hauling himself up for a last thrust, Gladio groans and grips the soft flesh of Noct’s thighs before slamming in, hitting that spot again and making Noctis cry out. At the same time that Gladio erupts and spills his hot load inside the prince, Prompto pumps him to completion, feeling Noct’s dick throb and pulse and overflow all over Prompto’s fingers and his own stomach. 

Gladio doesn’t pull out right away, letting the aftershocks of his orgasm come and go until he’s got nothing left. “Brace yourself, Noct,” he mutters. Noctis whimpers as Gladio slowly removes himself, and when he’s finally out, Noct feels totally empty. He shudders as the thick globs of cum start to trickle out of his ass. He groans, and collapses back onto Ignis.

“Fuck.”

Prompto laughs, muffled, into his shoulder. Ignis lets out a deep satisfied sigh. Gladio groans and pulls himself up to slump next to Noctis, ruffling his hair.

“How was your sex fantasy, princess?” Gladio says with a smirk.

Noctis shoots him an exhausted glare. “Shut the hell up.”

Prompto laughs again. “I think he’s back.”

“Indeed,” Ignis says. “And just as I was getting used to the new submissive, compliant Noct. Perhaps that one would be more inclined to eat his vegetables.”

“Does dick count as a vegetable?” Prompto asks with a grin. Ignis and Noctis both blush furiously and glare daggers at him. “Okay, okay, geez, I was just kidding!”

Ignis, trying not to be mortified, focuses on brushing Noctis’s sweat-damp hair out of his face. The prince closes his eyes, letting himself be fussed on. Then, a soft press of lips on his forehead makes his eyes shoot open. Ignis is smiling down at him.

“Apologies for our behaviour, Noct.”

Noctis blushes. “It’s fine.”

“Yeah, you know we don’t mean any of that,” Gladio says. He picks up one of Noct’s limp arms and brings the back of his hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to it. “Although the way you squirm when you get called princess is too fuckin’ cute.”

Noctis doesn’t retract his hand. “Shut. Up.”

“And you’ll be happy to know that I took a bunch of photos for you, so you’ll always remember,” Prompto adds. Before Noctis can snap an exhausted remark, Prompto quickly leans in and kisses him on the cheek. 

“Yes, thank you all for indulging my weird fantasy,” he mumbles, hot with embarrassment and genuine appreciation at the same time. He turns over, burying his face in Ignis’s lap. “Now either come keep me warm, or fuck off so I can get some sleep in peace.”


End file.
